the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Bedtime Bear
"Hi, and welcome to the Stuffed Animal Show!" -Bedtime Bear, The Stuffed Animal Show Begins, first season. '''Bedtime Bear '''is a blue stuffed teddy bear who was the first one to arrive on "The Stuffed Animal Show". History Bedtime Bear is a cheeky, chibi, little teddy bear who often is the main character of The Stuffed Animal Show, he does shows and often welcomes all of The Stuffed Animals on Interviews on The Saturdays, anyways, he is the main character and is owned by Anthony Ortiz. He also often sneaks under the blanket at nighttime, and loves to sneak up next to people when they're asleep, he also has three brothers and his parents live in a forest. Bedtime Bear lived in Sydney, Australia and was found on August 28, which is his birthday, and he was also the first Stuffed Animal to arrive on the show, anyways, he has three brothers named Tito, Yuseibear, and Anthony Bear, and he does enjoy being welcomed on the show. Summary We first met him in "The Stuffed Animal Show Begins". Livery Bedtime Bear is a blue bear with a light blue bowtie. Persona(s) Bedtime Bear is a fuzzy, blue teddy bear and loves to enjoy a joke, especially when he tells somebody one of his jokes; the fitting of this bear with a light blue bowtie was done to specifically try to be as twice as a "good humour bear" as much to everyone's horror. His tendency for jokes, however, it hasn't continued and he does tend to do a thing that he likes to call "jokesegality" which this tends to tell jokes whenever a time comes, which is necessary to him, but probably not to another stuffed animal. In his work, however, his performance is different from any other stuffed animal's; and he can be described as one of the kooky stuffed animals in service on the show, comparable with "absolutely no one" in his quotes. Bedtime Bear understandably holds a grudge against Yusei for a long time - after all, Yusei is still his enemy for the longest time and he tends not to like him because "satellite rejects are poor people" saying that bears are more rich - but much to his aggravation, Tito hasn't agreed with him that there is nothing wrong with Yusei in a long time. Bedtime Bear is very proud about being the first stuffed animal to arrive on the show. He dislikes things that aggravate him, and he believes that he should ignore it; he thinks himself as a "very smart teddy", and can be evil, trickful, and different particularly to those who appear poor, not-so trickful, and who aggravate him. This has caused him to have somewhat of a rivalry with Yusei. But soon, he has found himself to be trickful and pretend to be a different person; from those that are broke, in the show, being trickful and pretending to be someone else. Bedtime Bear was the first stuffed animal to retain a prejudice against Yusei. Since then, after pretending to be the pizza man to Yusei, Bedtime Bear thought that he wouldn't know it was him, but much to his dismay, Yusei knew it was him; and Bedtime Bear had ignored him to admit that everything was right with pizza mans. This appears to be one of the things that he had ignored. Bedtime Bear is cheeky and chibi and rather different. According to Tito, Yusei is one of the people that he doesn't like; who appariently Bedtime Bear thinks "aggravates" him. Yuseibear and Anthony Bear are also different brothers which also Bedtime Bear tends to think that "aggravates" him, too. Bedtime Bear is evil, nuts, and different from another stuffed animal. Bedtime Bear always holds a grudge on Yusei; and can always be found pretending to be a different person on the show. Too much Stuffed Animals? The Stuffed Animal Show was first a show made up by Anthony Ortiz in 2021; during its first arrival, everyone had celebrated its arrival and the first one Anthony made a character for was Bedtime Bear, he thought of making up his character being a cheeky, chibi, little bear. He also thought of making him not like Yusei; the character for Bedtime Bear had made it and so it stuck. Anthony made up a character for Tito next; he thought of it, and finally made the character up. He is the opposite of Bedtime Bear and a french genius bear. And he managed without grumbling about Yusei; that character did make it and so it stuck, too. Anthony had made characters for a lot of stuffed animal's; which kind of made him tired, so he decided to imagine about more stuffed animals and then he made characters for them. There were so many stuffed animals that Anthony thought of; which meant he also had to make up episodes and the seasons they were in, he started off the first season with the first episode "The Stuffed Animal Show Begins", Season 1 ended with 26 episodes and then he went onto Season 2. When Bedtime Bear appeared, he was just like the character Anthony made up for him; he is a cheeky, chibi, little bear and didn't like Yusei and his character line had stuck. Is that Bedtime Bear, or is it Bedtime Bear? Bedtime Bear had been around in The Stuffed Animal Show episodes for quite a long time; he also made many cameos and appearences, due to Anthony's character line for him, in the seventh episode of the first season "Yusei, Located!" Bedtime Bear had never liked Yusei ever since. And ever since the first episode of the first season "The Stuffed Animal Show Begins" Bedtime Bear had first appeared; many people wondered if it was Bedtime Bear or is it Bedtime Bear? Anthony said that there had been no difficulties between Bedtime Bear and another character; and replied to them that it is Bedtime Bear. The people still wondered because Anthony told them that it is Bedtime Bear; but they still weren't sure, if they had wondered about it, could they know? Well, Anthony did keep replying that it was Bedtime Bear, and then they noticed that he is the main character and made a lot of appearences. More History About Bedtime Bear He first arrived to start The Stuffed Animal Show in "The Stuffed Animal Show Begins" he entered a competition and it started, in "Double Trouble" (an episode from Season 2) Bedtime Bear went down the twisty slide when Tito insisted it was Anthony's rules, but Bedtime Bear just went down and had enough of Tito saying it is Anthony's rules and goes down the twisty slide. During Season 3, Bedtime Bear insisted that light blue is the only colour for a "splendid stuffed animal" much to the aggravation of Magilla and the other stuffed animals; but later, coal dust covered his light blue colour and he had became "stuffed up" and told the other stuffed animals, but later, his light blue colour was bought back and it his light blue colour had been stuck. He is often a cheeky, chibi, little bear due to Anthony's character he made up for him. Quotes : "People wad think." Scottie began."that the wee teddy baer meeght've had knuwn theat it wad be taeme to coome back." : "And so I would." Bedtime Bear snuck up sneakily behind Scottie. : "Weel, weel," Scottie quiered."soomething meeght've bein going oon." : "What would it be?" : "What ye meeght've nooticed." Scottie started off."spite douggie, if ye'd be woonderin' 'aboot a starrey, I haerd that oor story meeght maeke sience. I haerd one tell 'aboot a stoofed anomal falling onto yon groond becoose he was sooch in a hurrey to weeit for our oowner, Anthony, to sey heem and anoother stoofed anomal to go on yon slides when anoother stoofed anomal foond heem." Scottie ended his sentence. : "Ha ha ha ha ha." Bedtime Bear laughed, but it was only a fake laugh."well this couldn't be funny." he didn't like being talked about and aggravated by Scottie's chatter about his ''own ''accident. : "Weel," Scottie explained."Searely Bedtime Baer, it coouldn't be ye, ye dinna say." -A talk between Bedtime Bear and Scottie, Bedtime Bear Remembers, second season. : "Well." Bedtime Bear started his sentence."light blue is the only colour for a ''splendid ''stuffed animal, everyone ''does ''know that." : "Well, I'm not sure," Magilla began."I like my brown colour." : "I like my white colour." Anthony Bear replied."I wouldn't want to be any other colour either." : "Just to explain it." Bedtime Bear began."light blue is the ''only ''colour for a really ''very ''splendid stuffed animal, everybody ''knows ''that." -Bedtime Bear, Anthony Bear, and Magilla, Bedtime Bear, Magilla, and the Coal Dust, second season. Basis Bedtime Bear is based on all light blue teddy bear stuffed animals. Trivia *Bedtime Bear was the ''first ''stuffed animal to arrive on The Stuffed Animal Show. *Silly Bee is considered one of Bedtime Bear's enemies, aside from Yusei. *Bedtime Bear considered the opposite of his adopted brother, Tito. Gallery Bedtimebearoverview.jpg|Bedtime Bear's overview. BedtimeandMidnightbear1.jpg|Bedtime and Midnight Bear. BedtimeBearwithwhitecolouredbackgroundinback.jpg ModelofBedtimeBear.jpg|Anthony's model of Bedtime Bear. BedtimeBearwave.jpg|Bedtime Bear waving "hello". BedtimeBearbeingactive.jpg|Bedtime Bear's active look. BedtimeBearexcitedlook.jpg|Bedtime Bear excited at White Background. BeingHappy1.jpg|Bedtime Bear thinks that wearing a light blue bowtie is twice as a "good humour bear" as much to everyone's horror. FollowMetotheLead1.jpg|Bedtime Bear thinks him leading is twice as being active a lot. DirectlyNutty1.jpg|A nutty Bedtime Bear. SmoothlyOnNerves1.jpg|Bedtime Bear's chatter aggravates Midnight Bear at White Background. DirectlyNutty3.jpg|Bedtime Bear's nutty acts aggravates the other stuffed animals. DirectlyNutty4.jpg|Bedtime Bear imagining him and Midnight Bear in Ty. BedtimeBearandtheUnknownLand1.jpg|Bedtime Bear surprises Tito with his "jokesegality". Poochy'sBirthdayParty1.jpg|Bedtime Bear and the other stuffed animals surprise Poochy. TicklingPink1.png|Bedtime Bear in his pink under colour. Poochy'sBirthdayParty2.jpg|Bedtime Bear wishing Poochy a happy birthday. Alakazam1.jpg|Bedtime Bear pretending to be a magician. GoldenBear1.jpg|Bedtime Bear in his gold under colour. BearGoesForeign1.jpg|Bedtime Bear laying down. Category:Characters